Juzgar
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Criticar algo antes de tiempo podría ser contraproducente. ¿O no?


**Juzgar**

DIGIMON © TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** Criticar algo antes de tiempo podría ser contraproducente. ¿O no?

 **Nota de la autora:** Yo, Salamander's eye, declaró que la historia de nombre Juzgar es única y exclusivamente de mi autoría, salvo la parte perteneciente a Toei Animation Company.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Juzgar

Varios estudiantes universitarios rozaron su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia el bar. Acomodo mechones sueltos de su cabello que caían sobre su cara y con una bocanada de aire, agarro la perilla de bronce de la puerta. Escucho el silencioso timbre contra el vidrio de la puerta y ajustó la correa de su bolso mientras se colocaba en una fila larga.

—Se supone que esto sería rápido —dijo, resignada.

Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún asiento disponible. ¿Por qué había tanta gente en ese lugar a las cinco de la tarde?

—Demasiada gente está hambrienta en este horario —concluyó.

Después de recibir su pedido, pago y se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para ver que aún no había asientos para tomar. Sin embargo, distinguió una silla vacía, aunque alguien la estaba usando como un reposapiés. La persona que ocupaba una mesa para dos tenía su nariz hundida en un libro y con una mano absteniéndose de girar su taza de café. Los anteojos que lucía descansaban muy bajos sobre el puente de su nariz y, como si se sintiera observado por ello, los empujó hacia arriba.

Pasó una página en su libro ignorando la mirada que ella le dirigía.

—¿Quién se cree ocupando ese espacio? Podría haber alguien en necesidad de esa silla —bufó, molesta—. ¡Necesito esa silla!

Enderezando los hombros, se detuvo frente al muchacho, asegurándose de aclarar su garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por sobre el bullicio del bar. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su libro, ya que sus ojos celestes seguían concentrados en las palabras. Molesta, golpeó su pie con impaciencia y luego colocó su mano sobre la mesa. El temblor sobre alertó al lector, sus ojos se alzaron hacia arriba para conectarse con la mirada rojiza de ella.

Ese cruce duró más de lo usual para un enfrentamiento como ese.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

Estaba encantada por haber capturado su atención, pero se sorprendió por lo atractivo que era. Las líneas de su semblante mostraban su belleza facial, y la leve sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba. Su atuendo compuesto de una chaqueta negra y una camisa ajustada sólo añadía más encanto.

Sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos de estudiante de preparatoria. Con un trabajo como el de fotógrafa, no tenía tiempo de incursionar en el campo de las citas y los hombres. Sin embargo, tuvo relaciones breves que no llegaron muy lejos, ninguno era ideal para ella. Aunque el calibre de ese muchacho supera con creces a todos los que había conocido.

Él movió su cabeza hacia adelante y su melena dorada se sacudió como si se tratara de un león luciéndose. Sintió la necesidad de acariciar esos rizos y tartamudeó por un minuto antes de recordar, era Hikari, era la maldita Hikari Yagami. No iba a quedar atrapada en la apariencia de un hombre. Se recordó que él era un ser egoísta por robar la única silla en los alrededores.

—Me preguntaba si podría usar esta silla, porque solo la estás usando para descansar las piernas —acotó Hikari con severidad. Él carcajeó ante la petición y cerró el libro, no sin antes ubicar un señalador para no perder la página que estaba leyendo. Cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y suspiró.

—Hay muchas mesas afuera.

Hikari volteó la vista hacia afuera y escucho un bufido satisfactorio mientras gruñía por sus palabras. Él devolvió la mirada sin preocuparse por la necesidad que la muchacha tuviera.

—Necesito estar dentro así puedo trabajar en mis fotografías —informó claramente.

Se quitó las gafas. Rostro impregnado de arrogancia.

—Ya veo. Eres alguna chiquilla que usa una cámara profesional para sacar imágenes mediocres y hacerlas decentes con un editor, ¿o me equivoco? —Hikari le sostenía la mirada con odio—. Lamento informarte que necesito la silla. ¿Qué te parece si mejor regresas a tu apartamento, pones alguna música alta y creas falsas sensaciones? No olvides publicarlas en redes sociales con alguna frase que intente ser profunda. Ese es sello de las personas como tú.

La fotógrafa se impresionó por sus duras palabras y rezongo de frustración mientras golpeaba su taza de café sobre la mesa. Furiosa, arrancó la silla de debajo de su pie, y de pronto se arrepintió al escuchar el sonido de algo que no era un calzado ordinario.

—¡Ah, eres idiota! —refunfuño, la rabia naciendo en sus ojos azules. Mientras luchaba por pararse, colocó su mano sobre la de Hikari. Ella sintió como tomaba su mano con fuerza y se inclinaba muy cerca de su rostro. No ayudó que sacarlo de su zona de confort lo haya hecho diez veces más atractivo.

Hikari alejo sus pensamientos de mujer mientras él le respiraba pesadamente en la cara.

—Necesito esta silla. Tengo la pierna lastimada y necesito descansar de la bota que me sostiene para que no tire de mi piel. Ahora, si no te importa, dámela —dijo, determinante.

Se apartó de Hikari, corrió la silla para sentarse y volver la vista al libro. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para volver a colocarse en la silla y decidió cruzar las piernas debajo de la mesa. Sus ojos azules encontraron la cara de la chica y usó su mano para señalar el asiento.

—Si la quieres tanto, ten. Pero no hay mesas —él sonrió. Hikari lo encontró molesto, pero al mismo tiempo, fascinante—. ¿Vas a luchar contra alguien más por una mesa?

Soltó una carcajada, tomó la silla y se ubicó en el espacio libre en la mesa del muchacho.

—¿Es en serio? —increpó, viéndola.

—Es más práctico de esta forma —expresó sin más—. Por cierto, tu dolor de cabeza por este rato será Hikari Yagami.

Él soltó una risa por su forma de presentarse.

—Pues tu futuro problema de estrés se llama Takeru Takaishi, querida —se presentó intercambiando una carcajada amistosa. Sus ojos se suavizaron y regresaron a su libro. Arrastró la taza de café más cerca de sí y permitió a la chica ocupar más espacio en la pequeña mesa.

Relajada de que el muchacho de ojos encantadores accedió a darle un poco más de espacio, comenzó a juntar sus materiales para ponerlos en la mesa y acomodar sus fotografías. Ordenaba las fotos dependiendo el nivel de luz con la cual se había tomado, el encuadre y alguna que otra característica que definía. Sabía que era un tedioso y existían programas que hacían esa tarea, empero, consideraba que sus trabajos quedarían más genuinos si era ella quien hacía toda la labor de armarlos.

Tan envuelta estaba en su tarea que Hikari no percibió cuando Takeru había dejado su lectura para observar. Aquel blondo estaba impresionado con esa tenaz muchacha. Era mucho más de lo que decía su fachada de artista artificial, había un sincero empeño y amor por la fotografía.

—La juzgue muy mal. Me dejé llevar por su aspecto y no me di cuenta cuan interesante es en verdad —se regañó. Recordó las palabras de su hermano.

«El prejuicio que tienes ante todo es un miedo hacia lo que desconoces. Si no muestras un poco más de esperanza de que no todo te dañara, nunca hallarás una luz al final del camino».

Tenía que disculparse de alguna manera.

Se aclaró la garganta, tomó su taza y se la llevó a los labios.

—Así que no eres solo un artista. Eres toda una profesional —reflexiona antes de tomar su café. Hikari miro y simplemente asintió.

Ella dejó sus fotografías para darle un sorbo a su propio café. Takeru extendió su mano preguntando en silencio si podía ver algún compilado de imágenes. Con indecisión, la chica accedió y observó con nerviosismo mientras el muchacho hojeaba.

—Aquí hay demasiadas cosas buenas. ¿Tienes la licenciatura?

—Técnicamente, pero el paisajismo es mi especialidad —le explico mientras veía que Takeru se detenía en cierta imagen y la colocó sobre la mesa. Volteó la fotografía para que quedara frente a su autora y con su dedo índice la tocó.

—Me gusta esta imagen de la capilla Sainte-Chapelle. ¿Cómo es que nunca vi esto en las redes? Capta perfectamente la magnitud que posee —Takeru señalaba una fotografía que había tomado desde un ángulo muy específico, dejando ver el acabado arquitectónico interno y, a su vez, permitiendo que la luz domine la imagen armoniosamente—. Es brillante.

—En realidad, apenas estoy empezando. Son imágenes que he hecho de puro ocio y nada para un trabajo o revista. Por eso no están colgadas en ningún sitio —declaró mientras acercaba las fotos hacia ella. Él sonrió otra vez mientras alcanzaba su bolso hacia su mano izquierda. Hikari captó que no lucía ninguna alianza matrimonial y la chica femenina dentro suyo grito de emoción.

—Espera un segundo. Detén esa idea —se dijo. Silencio su conciencia cuando noto que Takeru sacó un libro de bolsillo bastante grande y deslizó una tarjeta blanca hacia ella.

—Si sacas más material de catedrales o cualquier cosa relacionada con Francia, contáctame —exclamó con seriedad—. Hace años, mi abuelo Michael tuvo que venirse hasta aquí porque estaba enfermo y no podía quedarse solo. Extraña su país natal y ver unas imágenes podría mejorar sus días.

—Ya veo. Entonces tienes sangre francesa corriendo por tus venas —objetó mirando la tarjeta.

 _«Lic. Takeru Takaishi. Profesor de Letras y escritor»_

El resto de la tarjeta incluía información de contacto, Takeru le informó que además enseñó en la secundaria de Odaiba. La chica sonrió, recordando sus pequeñas clases en la primaria, mientras deslizaba la tarjeta en el montón de fotografías donde estaban las de la capilla Sainte-Chapelle. Él sonrió cuando ella lo miró. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente tratando de evitar la mirada rojiza y se sonrojó antes de tartamudear por un momento.

—Sin embargo, que tenga un poco de Francia corriendo por mi cuerpo no hace que sea más audaz con las chicas. El tópico del francés romántico es una farsa.

—No lo creo así. Fuiste muy audaz para hacer que me sentara contigo.

Antes de que el licenciado pudiera acotar algo, Hikari carcajeó entre dientes con la mano extendida esperando que él sacudiera la suya. Distinguió sus ojos parpadear y ponerse algo sonrojado ante el comentario mientras apretaba la mano. Como su primer cruce de miradas, el estrechamiento duró más de lo usual.

—Tenemos un trato, Licenciado Takaishi.

Él se río entre dientes con el mismo toque de rojo en sus mejillas aún presentes.

—Dime Takeru —sugirió—. Incluso puedes decirme T.K que es un alias inventado por mis amigos.

—Curioso. Mi nombre es Hikari, pero suelen llamarme Kari.

—Es un bello apodo..., Kari —dijo, sonando más meloso al pronunciar su sobrenombre. Ella respondió con una sonrisa cuando lo vio abrir la boca para hablar una vez más—. Lo siento por ser tan idiota antes, te juzgue muy mal. No era mi intención ser tan imbécil con una chica tan creativa y, ciertamente, también atractiva —Hikari alzó las cejas ante sus palabras. Takeru soltó su mano y las suyas volaron de manera defensiva—. Quiero decir, no una chica bonita, quiero decir que eres bastante hermosa, y es solo que...

Hikari carcajeó con una mano en la boca.

—Descuida, T.K, lo entiendo. Confieso que también te juzgue mal.

Suspiro, aliviado.

—Lo siento de nuevo por ser un idiota y tan torpe.

—¡Descuida! Son cosas que suelen suceder —declaró—. Vivimos desconfiando y juzgando por lo exterior...

—Cuando el interior es lo más valioso al final —dijo para completar la frase, ambos mirándose con estupor—. Bueno...

—¿Qué te parece si me dices que fotografías querría tu abuelo? Me gustaría prepararle un álbum especial y con más detalles sabría qué quiere —Hikari no supo si se estaba tomando el pequeño trato muy personal, o en verdad quería quedar bien con el chico de ojos encantadores.

«Espera, ¿acaso le estaba colocando ese alias a Takeru?».

—¡Claro, por supuesto! —exclamó cuando comenzó a limpiar sus pertenencias y piso dolorosamente el pie de Hikari en su frenesí.

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento...

—Realmente te disculpas mucho.

—Mucha sangre no bombea a mi cuerpo después de escribir, Kari. Principalmente si tengo una artista luciendo no sólo su trabajo ante mí —gruño, sin ocultar sus intentos de coquetear. Fue efectivo, Kari estaba sonrojada.

Durante unos pares de minutos donde ambos se lanzaron varias miradas furtivas, terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias. Hikari se volteó y distinguió que Takeru era apenas un poco más alto que ella y que, a pesar de no parecerlo a la primera impresión, sí tenía muy marcado algunos aspectos franceses. ¿En serio creía que el romántico francés era una mentira?

—Oye, Hikari —la llamó, tomando su mano. No como el estrechamiento de hace un rato.

—¿Si...?

—¿No ibas a consultarme por las fotografías para mi abuelo?

—Claro, pero... —Hikari dudo de su respuesta. ¿Sería adecuada? —. Antes sugeriste ir a mi apartamento y siendo que tengo las fotos allí...

Takeru enarcó las cejas.

—Oh, vaya. Lo entiendo.

A pesar del murmullo intenso del bar, entre ellos parecía reinar el silencio.

—¿Qué esperas? Vamos hacia tu nicho de fotógrafa profesional —expresó mientras se giraba para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Hikari lo vio, divertida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que es un nicho?

—Es la primera impresión. Solo tendré el poder de juzgarlo cuando me lo muestres —Takeru le ofreció la mano, amablemente. Ella la tomó, conmovida.

—Entonces toma mi mano y no te sueltes.

—No tengo pensado soltarla.


End file.
